


Spirits of Ice - The Search for the Lost Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mythology - Freeform, Norse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard stories of Hela. The youngest of Loki's children and the Queen of Hel. Here comes a new story. When Hela and her brother Fenrir vanish from Hel, chaos ensues. </p><p>The dead need their young Queen. But where has she gone? She has been taken to Midgard, with no memory of who she is. But the people who act like parents to her are strange. Their eyes are unfocused, their voices void of feeling. </p><p>Oh, and she can't touch them, because her hands go right through them. But they can knock on doors and drive cars, so Hela is beginning to think maybe she is a bit insane. Especially as she begins seeing people that no one else can see. </p><p>Then, there are the dreams. Every night, she is plagued by dreams of ice and fire. Of green eyes so alike her own, accompanied by a voice that whispers soothing words to her. A haunting howl, and the voices that whisper for her to return. But who are they, and how can she return if she doesn't know where to return to? </p><p> A/N : I am looking for both a beta and possibly a co-author for this. If you are interested in either, feel free to message me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits of Ice - The Search for the Lost Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of The Avengers and Thor do not belong to me. No copyright infringment intended. All rights to their respective owners. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this sotry in the comments, and I would love to recieve constructive criticism so that I can improve my work. This is my first time writing in nearly a year, so I'm still getting used to it again. Thank you for reading this!

Hela de Loren was a constant topic among the students of Royal Hill High School, from the moment she walked in the doors. It was an unspoken agreement that she was quite possibly the most beautiful person any of them had ever seen. And at the same time, nobody would go near her. They didn’t know why. It was like their brains sensed something unusual about her. Something dangerous. And perhaps humans were smarter than they were given credit for, because Hela wasn’t just the namesake of Loki’s daughter, the Norse queen of the dead. She was her. She just didn’t know it yet.

 

This story begins with Hela, on the day she vanished from her palace in Hel of Niflheim. Hela had asked her servants to draw her a bath, and as she slipped into the perfumed waters she sunk into a deep slumber, as did her brother Fenrir, the large black wolf who had been guarding the outside of her door. When her serving ladies returned, the water was cold and Hela was nowhere to be found. At first they believed her to be off with Fenrir, whose absence had also been noticed immediately.

 

But as a few days passed, they began to worry for their Queen. Hel was in dismay with no one to enforce the rules, and no one to judge who would go with the Valkyries to Valhalla and who would remain here. Utter chaos ensued as the dead searched for their Queen for weeks, before travelling to the other realms to spread word of her vanishment. And if Odin looked a bit smug when he sent Frigga to tell Loki of the disappearance of his youngest child, nobody took notice.

 

At the same time this was all occurring, Hela woke up in a room with green walls and so much white lace it hurt her eyes. The bed skirts, pillows and curtains were made of snow white eyelet lace. The floor was a deep mahogany wood with a white fur rug, and there were pictures of black and white flowers decorating the walls. And Hela? Well, she didn’t remember anything. She woke up confused, her eyes taking in even the tiniest details of the room. Where was she? She looked down at the foot of the bed and saw a large shaggy black dog curled up there. She shifted up, looking down at herself and taking in the black silk nightdress. Slowly she climbed out of bed, her feet padding over the cold floor. She pressed her ear against the door, only to jump backwards in surprise when three knocks sounded against the door right next to her ear.

 

She breathed out, slowly opening the door and coming face to face with a middle aged woman with straight black hair and blue eyes. “Hela?” There was something wrong with her voice. She sounded like she was dazed. The smile on her face was too big to be real, and Hela noticed that her eyes were slightly unfocused. “You don’t want to be late for your first day at your new school.” He voice held no real emotion. It was cheerful but oddly blank. Hela frowned, “Who are you?” She asked, and as she asked, she tried to recall who she was. The woman called her Hela, so she assumed that was her name, but she knew nothing else. That scared her. She stepped back as the woman laughed and the same dazed smile crossed her face. “Don’t be silly, dear. You know who I am.” and walked down the hallway slowly.

 

Hela simply stood there and stared for a few minutes, biting her lower lip. The dog sniffed at her feet and whined, staring at her intensely. It unnerved her somewhat. Those eyes were intelligent, and looked at her with something akin to fear. She shook her head and slowly walked towards the white closet doors in the corner, pulling them open. The sight made her head hurt. All these clothes were new. Not a single article had been worn.

 

She frowned again. They all had the same new smell, they weren’t creased or obviously worn. The shoes weren’t dirty, and were obviously new. There weren’t even scuffs on the bottom. She huffed, a ball of lead settling in her stomach. What was going on? Who was she?

 

Almost automatically she got dressed, and somewhere in her mind something told her that the clothes were wrong. That they were different than anything she had ever seen. And yet, she didn’t know why. She looked at herself in the large mirror that covered her closet doors, taking in her appearance.

 

She was wearing a long black skirt with a slit up one side, a red lace blouse and a pair of flat strappy shoes. She had toyed around with some gold jewelry before putting it on, and ran a brush through the long black curls adorning her head. She studied her pale face and green eyes, hoping for some flicker of recognition. But there was nothing.

 

 

She grabbed a black bag by the door and slung it over her shoulders, making her way down the unfamiliar stairs.

When she arrived into the room at the bottom, she looked at the walls. There were no pictures of anything other than flowers or trees. The house didn’t even look like anyone lived here. The furniture looked like it had just been placed there, the floors gleamed. There weren’t any signs of life, other than the sound of somebody cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

 

Hela let out a soft breath, slowly walking towards the noise and into the kitchen. She watched as a sandy haired man flipped something at the stove, and heard him muttering under his breath. She stole a paper plate with a stack of weird flat bread like things, before turning to face the woman.

 

She was standing by the door, and motioned for Hela to follow her as she walked towards a car parked in front of the neatly trimmed lawn. Hela reached out to open the door at the same time as the woman, and gasped as her hand went right through hers. Hela looked at the woman with frightened eyes, and for the first time noticed that the woman’s outline was slightly fuzzy.

 

What the hell is going on?


End file.
